


work those shorts.

by nopehes (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basketball AU, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, High School AU, Hook Up, It's hot, Louis bottoms, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, Trash Talk, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, porn without a plot, theyre basketball captains, who hook up a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nopehes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU in which H&L are basketball captains from rival schools who hook up during late night 1v1 basketball sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work those shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when erin actually tells me what to write about. disclaimer: i don't know shit about basketball.

**Harry watches a bead of sweat drip down Louis forehead from somewhere in his fringe.**

Time seems to slow down when the two face off against each other. Harry doesn't know if it's because he's so hyper aware of everything Louis does or if it's because he's extremely focused on winning the game. Louis seems to dribble the basketball in slow motion as his eyes flick from Harry to the basketball net a few paces over his shoulder. The lights in the gym are dim but both boys can see clearly; years of 1v1 practices together in the dim gym at the local Y after everyone else has gone home have let their eyes adjust well enough. 

"Five dollars says I make a shot from here," Louis challenges, smiling wickedly at Harry. "Even with your big ass body in my way."

"Five dollars says you can't," Harry counters back. "You couldn't do it even if my big ass body wasn't in the way."

Louis licks his lip slowly (or maybe Harry's just imagining the excessive time lapse) before taking a small step to his left. Harry knows what Louis is doing before Louis does himself and takes a step to the right, beating him there. He smacks the ball out of Louis' hand and the two watch as it bounces away. 

"That was rude," Louis frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry laughs, ruffling Louis' hair. 

"That's basketball," he says. Louis grabs his wrist and tries to push his hand away. Harry laughs and spins Louis around, pinning him close to his body. "Watch it, short stuff."

"Let me go," Louis laughs. Harry spins him back around and lets him go. He sprints over to the basketball and tosses it back to Harry who catches it with ease. Harry throws it back. 

"You're lucky you're cute," Harry says, stepping in front of Louis again. Louis fakes to his right before spinning around Harry and shooting at the basket, the ball falling easily through the net. 

"I am pretty adorable, aren't I?" Louis flashes him an easy smile. Harry reaches for him and Louis giggles before running away.

The two have been practicing for nearly an hour and a half now, and the clock on the wall says half past eleven. Focus has been lost for about ten minutes now, ever since Louis went up for a layup and dragged his junk across Harry's face on the way back down. "That's a preview," he'd flirted with a wink, before grabbing the ball and tossing it back to Harry.

"Come back here," Harry laughs. He finally catches up to Louis when all of a sudden Louis stops. Unable to keep from crashing into the boy Harry grabs him and the two tumblr onto the floor. Louis lands on his back and Harry lands on top like he's about to do some push ups. "I told you to come back," Harry laughs when Louis frowns up at him. 

"You're so annoying!" Louis laughs, swiping his feet under Harry's and knocking him over. As Harry falls he pushes him to the side, crawling on top. 

"But cute," Harry smiles with a wink, hands immediately finding Louis' hips. Lousi places both of his hands on either side of Harry's face, leaning down.

"You are pretty cute, aren't you?" Louis stares down at him, a fond smile on his face. Harry leans up, breaking the space between them and connecting their lips. Louis sighs happily and allows a warm, fluttery feeling to work its way up from his gut to his chest. 

He doesn't remember exactly when these late night practices started. In fact, he doesn't really remember when he started being able to tolerate Harry, let alone liking him. Still, while he's on top of Harry, their hands travelling everywhere at once and their breathing becoming labored, it's easy to see why their secret hook ups and late night practices work so well. They fit together, even if their of them is fully convinced that guys are what they're into. They like fucking each other, and a cool down fuck after a hot practice is always a treat. 

Teasingly, Louis grinds down on Harry. Their basketball shorts rub deliciously against each other and as Louis feels Harry start to harden beneath him, chills go up and down his spine. 

"Someone wants it," Harry reaches up and grips onto Louis' hair, pulling him from the kiss. Louis licks his lip as Harry starts to drag his lips across his neck, teeth scraping against his hyper aware skin.

"It's been two weeks," Louis grips onto Harry's shoulder, nails digging into his skin. Ever since Louis complimented his biceps he's taken to wearing tank tops, and Louis watches as the skin around his nails turns from a warm tan to a sexy shade of white. 

"Yeah, well," Harry nips at his skin, leaning back a bit to watch as the skin turns red. "You did cancel on me last week."

"Fuck you," Louis hisses, smacking at Harry's chest. 

"I'm gonna," Harry smirks at Louis. "The lube's in my bag."

Louis gets up and nearly trips over his feet on his way to Harry's gym bag. Harry stands up and walks over to one of the chairs lined up near their bags, sitting down. Louis is back before he's even had a chance to get his shirt off. 

"Can I suck you off? Please?" he asks. Harry nods and watches intently as Louis drops to his knees in front of him. He pulls down the top of Harry's basketball shorts and boxers, licking his lips as Harry's dick springs up. Harry immediately latches onto Louis' hair as he starts jerking him off slowly, then licks the tip with little kitten licks. He lets Louis go at his own pace, knowing the boy has a shit gag reflex and hates deep throating if he isn't ready. 

"Fuck, babe," Harry moans. Louis looks up at him, eyes sparkling in the dim light. Louis hums back and Harry mumbles out a weak, "Shit."

Louis slips off his dick and sits back, a little spit still on his chin. Harry pulls him up for a kiss, sneaking the lube out of his hands. 

"We have to be fast," Louis says. "I checked my phone when I was over there. I have to leave in twenty minutes."

Harry nods and kisses him again, yanking off his pants. He'd kind of been hoping they could take their time, but a quickie still gets the job done.

"We both know you, Lou," Harry laughs. "It'll take at least fifteen to get you ready."

"I did some prep work before I got here," he blushes. "Just fuck me. It's been too long."

Louis slips his shirt over his head and drops it onto the floor, letting Harry tug down his basketball shorts. Watching Harry watch him while sitting in the chair has his head (both of them) spinning and feeling like a million fireworks are going off.

Louis immediately gets on all fours, chewing on his bottom lip as he waits for Harry to lube up and get on with it. He thinks back to their freshman year and the first time he'd laid eyes on Harry. He was a preppy little kid with fluffy curls and zero athleticism whatsoever. Louis himself had only taken up basketball as a way to pass time between the regular and spring soccer seasons. There was something about the preppy way Harry carried himself that made his blood boil. 

Four years later the two arch-rivals-turned-lovers are fucking in a dark gym way past closing time. How funny life is.

"Do I have time to go slow at first?" Harry asks breathlessly. Louis clenches his fists at the feeling of Harry's tip teasing over his rim, not wanting to startle him. 

"Maybe," Louis offers, knowing that even though he got himself a little loose earlier Harry's cock is still going to hurt a little at first. "As long as you go, like, hyper speed afterwards."

Harry laughs at that and slowly thrusts his hips forward, holding onto Louis for dear life. He's nervous (he always is, no matter how many times they do this) and he hopes that Louis isn't in too much pain. Louis lets out a huff and he stops.

"Are you okay?"

"Jesus Christ."

Louis pushes back against Harry quickly, forcing himself down completely. Harry's toes curl as he's suddenly surrounded completely in a tight heat. 

"Lou?"

"Hyper speed, like, now," Louis laughs, looking over his shoulder. "I've been getting off to this for weeks, just please."

Harry starts up a rhythm that has the two of them gasping and panting within minutes. He bites onto Louis' shoulder and scraps a hand down his back as everything whites out, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. Louis whimpers as he gets himself off a few moments later, both of them cumming harder than they'd thought they would.

"We need to plan this out better," Harry says, sitting back on the floor. Louis laughs and lays down. He lets Harry pull him backwards, turning so that he can cuddle the bigger boy into him. 

"I know," he agrees, kissing along Harry's neck. "Eleanor's just been on my ass lately."

"I know the feeling," Harry allows. "Erin's been blowing up my phone nonstop for a week. The notes in my locker are getting a bit excessive, too."

Louis laughs softly, his eyes crinkling at the sides. He attaches himself to one of Harry's collar bones and sucks up and down in a rough v-shape. It comes out looking a bit too straight lined to be a heart, but he tried. 

"I'd leave notes in your locker if I could," Louis stares at the mark he left. "But they'd be a bit too explicit to leave just lying around."

Harry chuckles at focuses on the feeling of his heartbeat slowly returning back to normal. He knows that in a few moments he'll have to get up, get dressed, and drive home. He knows he and Louis will have to leave this little oasis they've created for themselves. And he tries to ignore how sad that makes him feel.

 

* * *

 

**Four days later, Harry is in the locker room staring at his reflection in the mirror over the sinks.**

The little mark Louis had left on his collarbone is (thankfully) starting to fade, and the scratch marks on Louis' back are starting to heal (an update which Louis had shared when his team arrived for the game and the two had snuck off for a quick make out session in the boy's bathroom). 

"You okay, Harry?" Niall asks, coming out from around the corner. He notices the mark and smirks, leaning against the wall. "Erin finally get to see you shirtless?"

Harry shakes his head and laughs, pulling on his jersey. 

"She wishes," he dismisses. "Gemma asked me to help her part her hair so she could straighten it and on the way back she got me with the straightener."

Niall snorts at Harry's poor excuse of a lie but says nothing as the two meet with the rest of the team out in the hallway. Up the steps they can hear the warm up CD starting to play and the crowd cheering for the opposing team as they enter the gym through the guest locker room doors. 

"Remember our plan," their coach says, holding his clip board like it has more than pointless doodles and pizza shop phone numbers on it. "Get out there and kick butt."

The team cheers and runs up the stairs, bursting through the gym doors. Tonight is the last game of the regular season and their traditional, end-of-the-normal-season game against Augustine High. Both teams are favored to go to the championship game and have already made the playoffs. The winner of this game gets a first game pass, and both teams want it.

Harry fights to ignore the sounds of Louis' team chanting warm up drills and cheers. He sees a particularly gorgeous cheerleader blow kisses in Louis' direction and he has to forcibly drag his eyes off of her before he chucks the basketball in his hands at her. 

Eleanor. She's five feet and something inches of pure, unadulterated beauty. As if her part time modeling career for H&M isn't enough, she's also the head cheerleader for Mount Pleasant and part of a Nationally ranked cheer squad. Louis is constantly being dragged all over the region for her different cheer competitions and showing up to practices late because he "had" to pick her up from practice and drop her off.

"Harry!" 

Harry looks to his left where he sees Erin, his on-again, off-again girlfriend waving excitedly at him from the stands. She's wearing his spare warm up hoodie and it's way too fucking big on her. It's to the point where it doesn't even look good - she's just drowning in it. 

(Harry thinks back to the first time Louis happened to snatch a jumper from him and posted a picture of himself wearing it a few days later on Instagram. He was posing with his friends at school after a pep rally, and the jumper hung off his shoulders perfectly. It was big enough to obviously belong to someone else, but it still fit him just the same. Harry still hasn't gotten over how Louis looks wearing his clothes.)

"They're always clingy after you swipe their v-card," Niall pats Harry on the shoulder, shaking his head. "I'm sorry man. Good luck shaking that one."

"Whatever," Harry laughs, pinching Niall in the side. The blond laughs and takes the basketball from Harry's hands, passing it to the boy across the court from him to keep the drill going. Harry immediately bounces back into the drill, fighting to keep a smile off his face as he feels Louis' eyes following his every movement. 

The warm up CD comes to a close and the teams return to their respective benches. Harry grabs a bottle of water off his chair and sits down beside Niall who's chugging a Gatorade like his life depends on it. The athletic director for their school gets up and walks over to the microphone, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. 

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming out to tonight's game," he says. "And please give a big round of applause for the Augustine Warriors and your very own Springfield Wildcats!"

Harry feels his heart flutter in his chest at the sounds of clapping and screaming all throughout the gym. He looks down the row of athletes to his left and sees Louis looking back at him. He lifts up his right hand and points a finger up to the sky, moving it in a wide circle twice. Harry does it back. It's their pre-game ritual, and it's sign-language for _always_. No matter what the outcome they'll always have their late night practices. No matter what they'll _always_ have the promise of college and the freedom it may brig. No matter what they will _always_ have right here and right now. Even if they have to hide their real relationship (whatever it is), and even if they have to put on a face for everyone around them, they'll _always_ have each other. 

Louis' team is announced first, and Harry's team stands. They clap once for each member as they're called out. They high five their coach, shake Harry's coach's hand, and then line up on the end line. Harry's team is called next and he nearly trips over himself as his name is called. Niall laughs behind him and he blushes as Erin nearly falls out of her seat while fawning over how adorable he is. He looks up to Louis on instinct and his heart feels warm when he sees a small smile ghosting Louis' lips. 

Once the teams are all called and lined up, the entire gym is silent while the national anthem is played. Harry chews on his bottom lip and weighs all of the feelings building up in his gut. He's excited, nervous, embarrassed, giddy, and adrenaline is shooting through him in spurts. He's ready to get out on the court and play. He's ready to watch Louis focus completely on one thing and get lost in his own world. He's ready to get lost in that world with Louis, doing what the two of them do best - play off each other. Louis takes a step, he takes a step too. Their bodies seems to move in sync with each other and it's the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Before Harry realizes it, the whistle is sounding and the game has begun. Niall goes up at the tip off with one of Louis' teammates. Harry rushes forward and watches as the ball is passed to Zayn. He can feel Louis right behind him. The pressure of Louis' hand on his lower back calms his nerves and he reaches up with his arms, calling for Zayn.

"You really wanna go there with me, pretty boy?" Louis asks. Harry smirks as his finger tips make contact with the ball. 

"Bring it on, short stuff," he says back. 

The little bubble that they'd somehow ended up in bursts and time seems to speed up. Harry fakes to his right and laughs when Louis falls for it, turning to his left. His body pivots and he shoots, earning the first few points of the game. He turns to look at Louis, who's staring at the basket with an annoyed look on his face. 

"There's still an entire game left, Styles," Louis snaps, hands on his hips. Harry reaches forward, smacking Louis on the ass before anyone can see. 

"I know," he replies. "And I'm really looking forward to seeing your ass work those shorts."

 

* * *

 

**Harry's team wins the game, 46-43.**

Celebratory cheers and chants reverberate around the locker room and shake Harry's bones. He lets himself get lost in the euphoric feeling that comes along with winning a tough game. His skin is covered in drying sweat and he smells like a right mess, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that he's about to skip a shower in the school's disgusting showers, pull on jeans and a t-shirt, and go out to dinner with Erin, Niall, Liam, Louis, Eleanor, and a bunch of other guys from their basketball teams. 

All that matters is that in a few moments he's going to see Louis.

"Where are we eating again?" Niall asks. Harry shrugs, looking to Liam for the answer. 

"Five Guys," Liam answers easily. "We let Louis pick since his team lost."

Just hearing someone else say Louis' name is enough to get the butterflies dancing in his stomach. Harry fights to keep from grinning like an idiot as he quickly gets dressed. He knows that Erin and her friends are waiting for him and Niall upstairs in the gym and he doesn't want to make her wait. The last time he did, Harry didn't hear about it for a week.

"Ready to go?" Niall asks. Harry nods and grabs his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. He follows Niall quickly out of the locker room and up the stairs. When they step into the gym Erin appears by his side at once, looping an arm through his. 

"What took you so long?" Erin asks, smacking obnoxiously on her gum. "I've been waiting for, like, ten minutes."

"Sorry," Harry smiles apologetically at her. "Niall's body's just too nice to not look at."

"I know," Niall winks. Erin rolls her eyes and follows Harry out into the parking lot where they meet Louis and a bunch of his teammates. Harry catches the way Louis' eyes light up and then fall when they land on his and Erin's entwined arms. Harry averts his eyes from the sight of Eleanor's hands in Louis' hoodie pockets.

"Five Guys?" Louis asks. Niall nods, taking over for Harry when he doesn't respond right away. He and Louis are both fighting to not be pissed off at the other. After all, they're both seeing other people. And kind of cheating on their significant others, you know, with each other. 

(Louis once pointed out that he and Eleanor aren't official, and neither are Harry and Erin so it _isn't_ _technically_ _cheating_ , but still. Shouldn't they feel bad about leading people on?)

Everyone piles into their own separate cars and heads on their way. Harry pulls out immediately behind Louis, trying not to snap at Erin for playing some bubble gum pop song that has an extremely annoying beat and no meaingful words. He much prefers the soft rhythms of guitars and beats of drums in some of the softer rock songs Louis has gotten him into.

They get to Five Guys about five minutes later (thank the Heavens) and are walking inside within moments. Erin and Eleanor tell Louis and Harry what they want before escaping off to the bathroom to do whatever it is girls do together in the bathroom. Harry knows what Niall wants, so he and Louis go ahead to place their orders before everyone else shows up.

"You played well today," Louis comments as they wait in line. "That was a nice dunk you had in the third."

"Your three point shot was ace," Harry allows, smiling to himself. "Especially since my big ass body was in the way."

Louis blushes, tapping his hip aganst Harry's. Before he can stop himself, and before anyone as a chace to notice, Harry loops an arm around Liam's waist and presses a quick kiss to Louis'temple. And, before he can stop himself, before anyone has a chance to notice, Louis leans into the feeling of Harry holding him close. 

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> my ending is terrible, as they usually are, and i'm sorry. i've just been working on this for what feels like eight years, haha. x
> 
> please leave kudos and comments! and follow me on tumblr? nauticalhes.tumblr.com!


End file.
